camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archers of Apollo
"We are a whole other game than your hunters lady Artemis, do not test us". The Archers of Apollo, previously known as the Hunters of Apollo, are Apollo's companions. They are made up mostly of demigods. Some are also legacies, humans and immortals such as lesser gods. Apollo does descriminate against birth, and satyrs and cyclopes are forbidden to join (nothing personal). Each Archer has sworn loyalty to Apollo, swearing off marriage for the rest of their lives. They became much more warlike and militaristic after Adreus became lieutenant. The Archers own DOA Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California, which is also the entrance to the Underworld. The archers have two main homes: A base located in the Skyline Mountains in Los Angeles, and their main home: Camp Phoebus. The archers have connections to the immortal and mortal worlds, including the Gargareans, somewhere in Minneapolis, the Gladiators somewhere in Texas and the Amazons in Seattle. It is unknown how many Archers there are, but there are known to be thousands. A known few hundred stay Camp Phoebus. Others are known to act as ambassadors or search for new members. The archers get along well with their allies and even the Hunters of Artemis. Not even the children of Aphrodite hate them, thinking at first the archers hated girls, the same way the hunters hate boys. Apollo keeps them a secret from most of the Olympians including Zeus, only agreeing to trust Artemis because she's his sister, and some of the other gods including Dionysus, Athena and Ares. They could easily pass for Apollo's own children, sharing his love for the arts (music, poetry, painting etc.). Abilities : Go to: Archer of Apollo abilities The archers are themselves, dieties of order. They are known for having incredible brute strength, superior speed, amazing hearing, god-like vision and formidable senses that rival that of a god, which are known to be thousands of times greater than a normal demigod. Thalia herself was impressed with them during their battle against Prometheus, with only hundreds of them fighting off Prometheus' entire army, and winning. They also have a photographic memory. The archers can easily sense when people are lying to them, as Apollo is the god of truth. The are resistant to any type of sorcery or curse such as charmspeak and are able to command the mist, as sharply as the gods can. Being deities of order, they can also take away abilities, from demigods and probably even gods, including the Olympians. They are formidable fighters with a mastery in Pankration, able to "knock Achilles around like a rag doll." The archers are unable to die in combat like the hunters can, but they can still die under the right circumstances. They gain an affinity for languages, speaking any language they want. This power affects demigods by taking away their dyslexia. Their dyselxia is however traded for anxiety disorder: joining their ADHD, increased heart rates and adrenaline levels, resulting in outbursts of immense strength, speed, senses and accuracy, which also keeps them incapable of sleep. The archers aren't known to be time wasters; they defeat their enemies quickly. So far, the Makhai and the Maenads are the only known groups who held their ground against them. They have auras around their bodies like the hunters do, but appear golden rather than silver and only appear during the day. The aura heals them too quickly to be killed in battle, unless they were beheaded, but they are incapable of being killed in battle, or other causes such as age or illness. Though powerful, they are no match for an elder Titan, or one of the big three. The archers don't have many known weaknesses, but some include: *Decapitation. *Deadly poison from Tartarus. *Head of Medusa. *Divine Forms (supposedly), though they are considered deities themselves. Weapons and Items The archers have weapons made out of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron and their key metal; Solar Bronze. *'Epirus bows' - golden bows, created by hephaestus, they are able to form arrows out of pure light, on contact, they explode and can destroy nearly anything, except gods. They are bows that only the archers or children of Apollo can use **The archers used to use golden bows before they turned to Epirus bows *'Shield Lyre' - Golden lyres able to turn into impenetrable shields. They are a musical item/shield that the archers use. The shield can enchant those who stare at the middle. *The Archers also carry special tents that are far bigger on the inside, and no one can lift these tents except the archers, not even the gods are able to lift them. Phoebus Archers : Main Article: Phoebus Archers When the archers enter Roman territory they change into their Roman aspects, known as the Phoebus Archers, making them more disciplined, militaristic and warlike. Any archer who is a Roman or Norse demigod can't become a Phoebus archer, as it's only a Greek to Roman aspect process. The Hunters of Artemis The hunters are the handmaidens of Artemis. Originally, the archers wanted to avoid them, but this changed when Astrid tracked down Maverick. Maverick subdued her and almost took her abilities away, before Adreus intervened. The hunters are not distrustful of the archers, as they don't lie. The hunters visit them from time to time at Camp Phoebus. The hunters do keep their secret a'' secret, never mentioning them at all to anyone but themselves, not even Thalia mentions them, not even to her friends at Camp Half-Blood. The archers don't dislike women (except for the Amazons), and like to call the hunters fools for sharing Artemis' hatred for men. Despite their conflicts, they remain on good terms. Before the Series The group was created by William and Adreus sometime after the Third Amazon War. Apollo felt that he needed a group like Artemis' since he was the god of order and his group would fit a purpose. He searched for demigods he saw potential in. While the centre of power came to the Roman empire, Apollo decided to recruit legacies, Roman demigods and later egyptian demigods. The archers later travelled further into Europe and started recruiting Norse Demigods. Camp Half Blood and the Olympians The Titans Curse The archers accompanied the muses in performing the final celebration, Many demigods at the celebration mistook them as minor godlings and some even danced with them. The Last Olympian The Archers do not appear in the book. The archers are told by Apollo to stay with the muses while the war continues, but asks some of them to scout the battlefields and rescue anyone they could find, when William sees Michael Yew fall from the Williamsburg bridge, he saves him and takes him to the archers, Michael later joined them. Oath : ''Main Article: List of Apollo's Archers : "I pledge myself to the God Apollo, God of the sun and more, I turn my back from the persuit of women, to maintain order, forever pledged". A boy joining the group recites an oath. When Apollo agrees to the oath, it binds the person as an immortal. Unlike the Hunters of Artemis, the archers are allowed to have relationships, but they can't marry, since Apollo isn't married. *Apart from their leader, Apollo, only Artemis (and her Hunters), Athena, Ares, Aphrodite and Dionysus know of them. *In The Lost Hero, Jason Grace wondered if there was a hunters group for guys after he heard of Hunters of Artemis. Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Archers of Apollo Category:Males Category:List of Deities